All That I Got
by sasuke's duck butt hair
Summary: Underneath her impressive facade, Riza's blood boiled. Why didn't he understand? Those trashy girls didn't deserve him. Riza did. Then again, she did always have trouble expressing herself. What could she possibly offer him that no other woman could?
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! Welcome to the slightly edited version of All That I Got! I don't really listen to Fergie, but I was listening to 'All That I Got (The Make-Up Song) and it kind of inspired me, so it goes from there.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fergie or her songs. Maybe I will someday… *starts plotting*

* * *

Riza Hawkeye walked right past Roy Mustang and his date, pretending not to notice they were there. She sat down at an empty table and graciously took a menu from a waiter. Yes, Riza was dining out at an expensive restaurant. Alone. She knew there were plenty of men who would enjoy taking her out, but no, the one man she wanted wasn't available.

Riza could clearly hear the flirtatious laugh of Roy's date. She cautiously looked over at his table. What she saw did not surprise her.

Seated across from Roy was a gorgeous young woman. Her honey coloured hair fell in perfect waves to her elbows, her shiny blonde locks framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. Her eyes were blue – a cold, icy blue, in Riza's opinion – that lit up with every word that came out of Roy's mouth. Her flawless face (no doubt caked with make-up) was not at all hard to look at. With every girly giggle, the woman revealed straight, pearly white teeth. Of course, she was clad in a low-cut designer blouse and a micro-miniskirt. Perfectly beautiful and perfectly disgusting. A perfect match for Mustang.

Riza sighed. Would the Colonel ever notice her? Would he ever think of her as anything more than as a friend and subordinate? Probably not. He could have so many other attractive women, why would he choose her? He had no reason. Riza didn't wear much make-up, she wasn't flirtatious, and she wasn't one of those bubbly, perky girls who were never seen in anything other than hot pink miniskirts; why would Roy be even at all attracted to her?

The waiter came back. Riza ordered her food and handed the menu back. She stared down at the neatly folded napkin. _'You know what? Screw him. If Roy wants to waste his oh-so-precious time with whores who are just looking for a good time, he can go ahead. I'm not going to stop him'._ Riza felt blood rush to her cheeks as she grew more agitated._ 'We'll see who protects him now. It definitely won't be me!'_

Realizing what she had just thought, Riza gasped. _'No! What am I saying? I don't care who Roy dates, I always have to protect him… because I have to, because I promised him, because I love him…'_

Riza shook her head to get rid of the ridiculously strange thoughts as her food arrived. Her meal looked absolutely scrumptious - too bad she had no one to share it with. Before she dug in, she couldn't help but look over once again at Roy and his date.

They looked pretty damn happy. Roy was wearing his trademark charming smirk and little-miss-perfect was giggling like a schoolgirl, most likely over something he had just said. Ugh, how repulsive. But wait, what were they doing now? Roy's date was smiling and staring into Roy's eyes. The blonde leaned forward and…

Riza looked away, disgusted. She didn't want to see Roy and his date anymore. Their lips had locked, and even though Riza wouldn't admit it, she felt a pang of jealously and resentment as Roy and his date continued kissing.

-

Riza silently put the accurate amount of money on the table after she had received the bill. She didn't care how much extra cash she was leaving on the table, she just wanted to get away from the Colonel and his stupid, trashy date as soon as possible.

What was wrong with him? Didn't Roy see that woman was only in love with him because of his looks and his charm? _'When will that idiot start thinking straight? He needs to go for a __**real **__woman, one that'll be there for him… nurture him… protect him.' _She sighed and shook her head. _'Hopeless.'_

Riza got in her car, and a second before she closed the door after her, she heard a very familiar voice. "Lieutenant!" Riza stepped out of her car to see Roy, arms linked with his date. "Riza! What a coincidence you're here!" Roy smirked his mischievous Roy Mustang smirk and looked back to his date. "Amy, this is Riza Hawkeye. She's my First Lieutenant."

Roy's date, now classified as Amy, smiled sweetly at Riza, but said nothing. Riza managed to plaster a polite smile back and said, "Hello, Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Roy looked back to Riza. "So Riza, who's the lucky man accompanying you tonight?"

Riza smiled back nervously. "There is no man, Sir. I'm just enjoying myself, here, on my own." _'He just had to say that in front of Amy, didn't he? Oh well, I guess Roy will never learn to think before he speaks.'_

Roy blinked, then raised his eyebrows and flashed an easy grin. "Ah, I see. Well it must be nice to get away from everything once in a while. I hope you enjoyed yourself. Oh, and by the way, it's Roy outside the office, not Sir."

"Yes si- Roy."

"Well, Riza, have a good evening."

"Yes. You too."

"See you at the office on Monday."

"Goodbye."

-

Riza drove home furiously. Amy! So that was her name. Just thinking about her made Riza's blood boil. How Roy looked at her… how his eyes sparkled when he looked at her… how he kissed her so passionately… it made Riza so angry to see the man of her dreams with another woman. Oddly, Riza somehow felt betrayed, as though Roy was cheating on her. She shook her head furiously, trying to get rid of her ridiculous thoughts.

Riza wanted tonight to be a relaxing evening for her to forget about work and the stress that accompanied it. Unfortunately for her, it had an opposite effect – thoughts were whizzing though her frazzled mind, and she couldn't seem to stop feeling sorry for herself. To sum it all up, Riza felt awful. And the only person who could make her feel better was the source of her problems.

What was her solution?

* * *

So, what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Feedback (comments or criticism) is greatly appreciated. Don't be afraid to review! It'll make my day, and you'll only waste a minute or two of your precious lives. You don't even have to log in! Isn't that wonderful? So click that button and submit your review today!

Thanks for reading, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people, I'm back with chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Fergie.

* * *

'_Okay, Riza, keep your cool. It's okay, he's probably just talking to someone in the military.' _Roy, as usual, was gabbering on the phone at the office instead of working. Riza told herself that no, Roy was not talking to that Amy, or any other attractive young woman for that matter. He was probably doing something productive and official for once.

"Oh, yes, of course... But there's no- okay. Uh-huh. Um… no, I don't think so… maybe there might be… yeah that's true. Okay. Yes. Bye."

'_Good.' _Riza thought. _'He didn't say 'I love you' or anything. It couldn't have been Amy.'_ Roy hung up the phone. Riza glanced at him, "May I ask who you were just speaking to, Sir?" she inquired casually.

Roy turned around in his swivel chair and beamed at Riza. She never thought it was humanly possible to look so happy. His sunny smile was bordering on creepy. "Guess what, Hawkeye? I just scored a date with the hottest chick in town!"

Riza blinked. "What?"

"Yeah! Her name's Bridget! I met her at a bar last night. She's a knockout, Hawkeye. Totally gorgeous."

"Oh. I see."

While Roy proceeded to call Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery into the office to tell them the good news, Riza checked the bullets in her gun. She had four left.

The four military officers casually waltzed into Mustang's office. "What's up chief?" asked Havoc with the usual cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"Soldiers, I have some news. I have a hot date tonight!"

Havoc narrowed his eyes. "It better not be my girlfriend. If you steal one more of my girls I'll go insane."

Roy laughed merrily. "No worries this time, man. It's someone else. This chick's too hot for you to even dream of getting."

Havoc sighed with relief, then narrowed his eyes as he realised the insult. "Hey, I-"

"What's her name?" interrupted Breda.

"Her name's Bridget. She's drop-dead gorgeous. One of the most beautiful women I've seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot of women."

Riza sighed with concealed rage. Of course, she had tons of self-control so she resisted attacking the Colonel. Instead she settled for shooting all four bullets in a perfect semi-circle, just centimeters away from the Colonel's head. Roy froze, eyes wide.

"Get back to work, Sir."

-

Shoving on her coat, Riza grabbed her keys off of her desk. As she turned towards the doorway, her eyes were greeting with the sight of a troubled-looking Havoc.

Jean scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Sorry for botherin' you, but would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Sure, Havoc."

Riza and Jean made small-talk as they made their way to Riza's car. "So Riza, how do you feel about the Colonel dating that girl, Bridget?" Havoc questioned slyly.

Riza pursed her lips as she grew agitated at the mention of another skanky girl who had captured the attention of the Colonel. "I feel fine about it, Havoc. And I'd prefer that you wouldn't call me Riza."

"Alright, alright. But are you sure you're not just a little, well… _jealous, _maybe? Hmm?"

Riza looked at Havoc like he was insane. "Well, what do you want me to say? Besides, you don't need to know how I feel about everything so I'd appreciate it if you just dropped the subject, okay?" Riza snapped.

Jean blinked and raised the corner of his mouth. "A little touchy, are we?"

Riza came to a sudden halt. She slowly turned to face Havoc and said, low and threateningly, "Havoc, listen to me. I don't _care _who Roy is dating. I have absolutely no interest in his love life whatsoever. Do you understand?"

Hand on her gun, she clicked the safety off, just so he would get the message. Havoc was stunned as his gaze dropped to Riza's gun. He gulped and bobbed his head up and down in a reassuring nod. Satisfied, Riza returned her gaze to the path in front of her and continued walking towards her car. Jean followed her like a lost puppy.

-

"Thank you for the ride home, Lieutenant. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you, Havoc. Same to you."

Jean shut the door to the car and Riza sped away. Why was Havoc so interested in Riza's thoughts about the Colonel? There was no way that Havoc would know how Riza felt about Roy. Riza shook her head and told herself to stop worrying about it.

As Riza opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, she was greeted by Black Hayate. "Hello, Hayate. Do you want to be fed?"

Black Hayate barked happily and scampered over to his food bowl in the kitchen. Riza poured dog food in his bowl after making him practise his commands.

Riza sighed and walked to the living room. She was just settling down on the sofa with a book in her hands when the phone rang.

"Hello, Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"Hi, Riza? This is Jean."

Riza tried to hide the surprise in her voice, "Oh, hello Havoc. What is it? I just spoke to you a little while ago."

"Oh, yeah, well uh, you know…" Jean stammered. "The thing is, I kind of wanna ask you something that I didn't, um, get a chance to ask you in the car."

Riza was growing impatient with his nervous ramblings. "Yes, what is it, Jean?"

"Um, Riza, I know you like Roy and all, but… I was wondering… erm… Would you like to go out to dinner this Friday?"

"…"

"Riza? Are you there?"

"…Yes, I'm here. But Jean… I thought you had a girlfriend. You wouldn't stop talking about her the other day."

"Yeah, well, I sort of dumped her."

"Oh." _'Well, at least Roy didn't steal her.'_

"It's all good now, though. Ahem. So… do you want to go with me to dinner or not?" Jean cleared his throat again, nervously. "Oh, um, I don't mean to sound rude or anything. I mean, I was just asking in the unlikely case that you had forgotten, not that you would or anything, I was just reminding you… then again, the only reason I would remind you would be if-"

"Havoc, shut up. I know what you mean."

"Oh, my bad."

Riza smiled awkwardly to herself, "Well, Jean. I must say that I'm flattered."

"…Um, you _are_? The great Riza Hawkeyeis _flattered_?"

"Yes. I know it's not like me, but it's true. And anyway, my answer is…"

'Should I say yes? I'm not exactly interested, but… he's a good friend. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt his feelings. If I explain nicely that I'm not interested… no, that would still crush him. Hmm… maybe if I say yes, Roy will finally notice my existence as a woman, not just as a colleague.'

"Yes."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you."

"Oh, wow! Thank you Riza! You're the best! So I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven, is that alright?"

"Seven is fine."

"Wow! This is so great! Alright, see you tomorrow, Rize!"

"Goodnight Havoc."

"We're outside the office. Call me Jean."

"Okay… Jean."

Riza could almost see Havoc's huge grin on his face through the phone. At this moment he was unrivaled as the happiest man on Earth.

Riza put the phone down. 'What have I done?'

* * *

That's the second chapter! I hope I'm keeping everyone in character; please let me know in the form of a review!

Thanks so much for reading, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! I'm back again, isn't it wonderful. Hope you guys enjoy chapter three!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Fergie.

* * *

Water dripped onto the tile floor as Riza stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a fuzzy towel and dried herself off. Tonight was the night of her date with Jean Havoc.

Riza was anxious. She never got nervous over dates, just this one. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea saying yes to Havoc, but what else could she have done? She certainly didn't want to break his heart. '_Just hope for the best_.' she thought.

Riza glanced at the clock. She had two full hours before Havoc was supposed to pick her up, so she had plenty of time to get ready. Havoc had told her to dress nicely since they would be dining at an expensive restaurant. At first Riza wondered how Havoc could afford that much money but then she realised that he could just put it on the military's tab. Being a dog of the military had its perks.

After blow-drying her hair, Riza checked her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was dry and shiny, and it shone a healthy golden in the light. Riza pulled out a silky cerulean dress from her closet and looked it over. It had sequins on some parts of it and the rest of the dress was shiny. Perfect. Riza slipped into it, admiring the velvety texture of the material. To finish it off, she donned a pair of crystal chandelier earrings.

Riza checked her reflection one last time. She didn't want to sound stuck-up, but in her own opinion, Riza looked gorgeous – she even reminded herself of that blonde bimbo, Amy. Riza's heart skipped a beat as she thought about Roy. Unbelievably, Riza hadn't thought about him that much in the past week. Would Roy think Riza looked pretty enough to date _now?_ Deep in thought, Riza was startled by the sound of the doorbell. _'Jean.' _Riza hurried over and opened the door.

There stood Jean Havoc, all suited-up a nice tux, and amazingly, there was no cigarette in his mouth. He turned his head to face Riza, and his eyes widened at the sight of her. A delighted smile appeared on Jean's face as she looked her over. "Whoa, Riza, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Jean. You look quite handsome yourself."

Havoc grinned and said, "Thanks, Rize. Now let's get going, shall we?"

-

Riza walked hand in hand with Havoc to their reserved table. It was quite a romantic, yet clichéd scene - a table for two lit only by candlelight, with a single rose next to a small sign with the word 'reserved' printed on it.

Riza took her seat and took a quick look around the restaurant. There were some other couples, but nobody she knew. Relieved, she dropped her gaze to observe the table settings. Half a second later, she did a double-take at the nearby table, as her wide eyes recognised none other than Roy Mustang.

As her mind raced with panicked thoughts, she stared down at the table. _'Oh God, why me?' _she thought gloomily. _'But wait… this is perfect! If Roy sees me with another man…' _A soft smile replaced the frown on her face. _'What a wonderful day._ _But wait, wouldn't that be using Havoc?' _She couldn't hurt him like that. It would be something that only a truly heartless woman would do. Maybe like one of those women that Roy dated. _'I have to make sure Roy doesn't see us.' _She shrank down in her seat and wondered why Roy was always at the same restaurant as Riza. It was strange that he always seemed to be around her.

Riza tried to hide her face with the menu as she peered over at Roy's table. Seated across from Roy was, of course, another gorgeous lady. Riza frowned at the woman who was obviously not good enough for _her _Colonel "Um, Riza?"

Riza snapped her head up at the sound of Jean's voice. His face had a look of concern and confusion. "Are you okay?"

Riza realised how strange she must have looked and blushed. She apologised. "Oh, I'm fine, Jean. Don't worry."

Havoc still looked unconvinced. "Okay, whatever you say, Rize."

The waiter came over and Riza and Havoc ordered their food. Riza didn't look away from Roy's table. Havoc nervously cleared his throat. Riza's head jerked back to face Havoc. She blushed. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

They continued to make small talk, with Riza constantly stealing glances over at Roy and his date. The food finally came, and Havoc and Riza enjoyed their meals. While Riza was swallowing her last bite of her food, Roy turned his head toward Riza and Havoc's table. _'Uh-oh.' _ Riza froze in fear. _'Please don't tell me he's looking over here.' _

Unfortunately for Riza, Roy noticed her. He flashed that famous Roy Mustang smirk at her as his gaze wandered over to Havoc. Upon seeing him, Roy's face twisted in confusion. He sent a questioning glance towards Riza. Riza gulped and pretended not to notice Roy's gaze. She continued eating nervously and Havoc raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

'Why me? Why do I always have to get caught up in these things? Oh God, I hope Roy isn't going to come over here. He's probably wondering what exactly I'm doing here with Jean, and- oh crap. He's coming over here. What should I do? Oh God, what should I do?! Okay, I'm not going to panic. I'm good at being a calm person. Just a few deep breaths and-'

"Riza! Jean! What a surprise to see you two here. A pleasant surprise, of course." Roy's velvety smooth voice floated through the air towards the two blonds.

"Good evening, Sir. It's a surprise to see you too." Riza managed to say. Oddly, her voice sounded squeaky and mouse-like. _'Come on Riza, the least you can do is avoid sounding like a rodent.'_

"Good evening, Colonel." Jean greeted.

Roy grinned in Jean's direction. "Well, Havoc, I never would of thought you would have managed to get Riza to say yes to a date. I must say, I'm impressed."

Havoc blinked and then grinned toothily. "Well, Roy, the art of seduction is quick to learn, but takes a lifetime to master."

Roy chuckled and faced Riza. Riza uncomfortably shifted in her seat as the Colonel looked her over. "Well, Riza, I must say you're looking lovely tonight."

Riza felt herself blushing madly. _'Damn you, blood rush.' _

Thankfully, Jean saved her from an awkward situation by exclaiming, "Mustang, don't you dare try to steal another one of my girls!"

Riza looked up and was just about to say something along the lines of, "What do you mean, _your _girl?" when Roy smiled and shook his head. Then he turned around and walked back to his table.

Havoc blinked. "Well. That was kind of weird."

Riza slowly nodded and forced a smile.

-

Havoc parked outside Riza's apartment. He got out of the car, sauntered over to the other side, and opened the door for Riza. "Come on. I'll walk you to your door."

Riza unlocked the door to her flat and turned to Havoc. "Jean, thank you. I had a really nice time tonight. If-" Riza was interrupted by Havoc who leaned forward and kissed Riza full on the lips. Stunned, Riza stood for a second. Eyes wide, she contemplated what to do, and when she had no good ideas, Riza simply shut her eyes. After a second of two, Jean pulled back and blushed. He looked at the ground. "Um… I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

Riza blinked, still shocked from the sudden kiss. "Goodnight, Havoc." With that, Riza turned around and stepped into her apartment, hastily shutting the door behind her. She stood with her back to the door and slid down to the cold, tiled floor.

* * *

Some more drama, eh? Good or bad? Any suggestions? I'll be happy to take whatever you guys throw at me (in the form of a review, of course)!

Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks to all of my reviewers, and for anyone who's reading this and isn't reviewing, please consider commenting/criticizing! It would really make my day!

I don't own FMA, and sadly, I don't think I ever will.

On with the fic!

* * *

The first thing Riza did when she woke up on Monday morning was groan. Her weekend was over, meaning that it was time to go to work. In other words, it meant that Riza was going to enter hell – going to work meant facing Roy, the man she wanted more than anything, and Jean, the man she was using. _'What a nice person I am.' _Riza thought, sarcasm dripping off of her words.

Riza held her head in her hands and mentally scolded herself. _'Riza, what are you doing? Poor Jean likes you so much and you're leading him on! What kind of a person are you? But wait. I didn't mean to use Jean like this. I just said yes and… well, maybe it'll be best if I just forget about Roy. To him, I'm only his lieutenant and that's all I'll ever be. I have to move on. I'm guess I'm dating Jean now and if Roy doesn't give a crap about me, then I won't give a crap about him.'_

Riza showered quickly, got dressed and brushed her teeth. She said good morning to Black Hayate and poured dog food in his bowl. She grabbed a piece of toast on her way out and stopped at a coffee shop on her way to work and grabbed a cup of steaming coffee, her usual morning pick-me-up.

She said a calm 'good morning' to Fuery, Breda and Falman as she made her way up to the office. She was surprised not to see Jean hanging out with them, laughing and joking. Riza sighed. Jean could be quite unpredictable at times.

Even though Riza was now going out with Jean, she couldn't help thinking about Roy. She sighed again. Roy… She should have never said yes to Jean in the first place. She would've hurt him, but what she was doing now would probably hurt him much more.

Sure, Jean was a great friend, but Riza knew she was meant for Roy. She just _knew _it. Whenever he looked at her… she couldn't help but wish she were prettier. Riza wished that Roy would realize that she loved him. But _noooo,_ he always had to chase after those brainless sluts, didn't he?

Riza opened the door to the office. She was greeted by an empty room - or so she thought.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around with her hand on her gun. But it was only Jean, beaming brighter than the sun and looking happier than usual. "Good morning Riza!"

Riza sighed. "Good morning, Havoc. And it's Hawkeye at the office."

Havoc grinned again, the usual cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "Sure thing!"

Riza raised an eyebrow. _'Why is he so happy? It's not like he got laid.' _Riza walked over to her desk. Jean followed her.

"So Riza… Oh, I mean Hawkeye. Well, erm, the Colonel invited me and the guys to dinner tonight at a restaurant. You're invited too. Are ya interested in coming?" Jean grinned at her hopefully.

Riza blinked. It would get pretty awkward, but she would go. '_For Jean's sake.' _ She would act like the perfect girlfriend and show that Mustang that he wasn't all that. _'Yeah, I have a man, and I can take care of myself._ "Sure, Havoc. I'll be there."

Jean's grin got wider, if possible. "Great! He's picking us up at 7:30."

Riza nodded and started completing her paperwork.

After a few minutes Roy walked into the room. "Good morning Lieutenant." Roy seemed to be in a daze. He walked over to his desk and sat down. But instead of doing paperwork like he should have been doing, he just stared off into space. Riza eyed him suspiciously. He seemed to be thinking hard about something. _'That's weird. He usually never thinks at all.' _Despite herself, Riza snorted at her little joke.

Roy didn't notice. He just kept staring at the wall. After a few seconds, he suddenly picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey Emma, it's Roy." His voice was charmingly smooth as he spoke into the phone. "Yeah, I'm great. So, are you busy this Wednesday night?"

Riza tried hard to resist shooting Roy. She reached for her gun, then stopped. She sighed. _'It's useless. He'll just never learn.'_ She ignored the rest of his conversation and got back to work.

After Roy hung up with a smirk on his face, Riza looked up at him with a serious expression. "Get to work sir." She said with a cold tone.

Roy gulped. Defying Riza would be like defying God. "Y-yes Lieutenant."

-

Riza entered her apartment and greeted her puppy. As she reached down to pet him, she noticed something move across the hall. Riza stood up and took out her gun. She cautiously walked to the end of the hall and swept her gaze around the room. She noticed nothing unusual about it. Riza narrowed her eyes. If this was a burglar, it certainly moved fast.

Riza checked all of her rooms. There was nothing suspicious about them. She finally decided to take a shower. If she wanted to be on time to dinner she was going to have to get ready quickly.

She stepped out of the shower and towel-dried her hair. She combed it and pulled it into a bun at the back of her head, letting a few tendrils hang loose for a casual effect. Riza checked her closet for something to wear. After about half an hour of throwing clothes around her room, Riza finally had the perfect outfit.

-

At 7:30 sharp there was a knock at the door. Riza hurried over and opened it. Roy stood there with a smile on his face, until he saw Riza's outfit.

Then his eyes practically popped out of his head. Riza Hawkeye was wearing a MINISKIRT.

Riza knew her choice of clothing would surprise Roy. Heck, Roy even lost his ability to speak for five minutes after seeing Riza. That was exactly what Riza wanted.

She would have never dreamed of _ever _ wearing a miniskirt. But this was a special exception. She had to show Roy that she was a woman in control of her life, and if he didn't show any feelings towards her, she wouldn't show any feelings towards him.

-

Riza got into the spacious car where Jean was seated. He smiled at her. "Hello Riza." Jean noticed the miniskirt and his eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at her, "You look hot." He stated bluntly.

Riza looked to Roy and found him also staring at her skirt. And also her legs. She glared at Roy and smiled at Jean. "Thank you, Jean."

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, and as Riza got out of the car she saw Fuery, Falman, and Breda waving to them. "Hey guys! What's up-" Their smiles fell off of their faces as Riza came into view. She sauntered right past them, leaving them behind still gaping at her outfit.

Finally, when the men stopped staring at Riza's miniskirt, they ordered their food. Jean put an arm around Riza's shoulders and said, "You know, you should wear a miniskirt more often. It suits you." He said with a grin.

Riza blinked and then said "Thank you. I think I might consider wearing this more often." She snuck a glance at Roy, who wore a look of confusion on his face as he wondered what the hell was going on.

The food arrived and everyone dug in. Jean leaned over to Riza and whispered in her ear, "Where do you want to go on our second date?"

Riza almost choked on her pasta but regained control. She cleared her throat. "Anywhere is alright with me."

Roy noticed them whispering turned to the rest of the men. "What do you think they're saying?"

The men shrugged. "Well since they're technically together now, they're probably whispering romantic things to each other. I mean, that's what couples do, right?" Breda declared with a smirk. The other two snickered.

Roy eyed Jean curiously. _'What is he up to?'_

* * *

Sorry if that's short, but I've got a serious case of writer's block. I also have to work on my other story (_Suspicion. _Check it out if you like EdWin! By the way, it was written a couple of years ago, so it's definitely not my best writing. I'll be editing it soon, though, just like this one)

Please review! Even one word would be nice! You can just say 'good' if you liked it and 'bad' if you didn't.

Thanks much!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! Oh, and thanks to Shubaltz Crazist (did I spell that right?) for sort of giving me this idea.

I don't own FMA, as you all know.

* * *

As Riza walked into the office, Jean noticed her and smiled. "G'morning, Lieutenant."

Riza nodded in his direction and saluted to Roy who was seated at his desk. Roy ignored her salute and got out of his seat. He walked over to Riza quickly and said, "Hawkeye. I need to talk to you for a minute." He pulled her out of the room and into the hall." He let out a sigh. "Look, I don't know if it might have to do with Havoc, but you've been acting strangely for the past several days. Is… is something wrong? Anything you need to tell me about? Because…" Roy's face softened. "You can tell me anything, Riza."

Riza opened her mouth and closed it again. She cleared her throat and finally said. "It's Lieutenant in the office, Sir." Then without another word, she walked away and went back into the office.

The office was quiet after that. Well, until lunch time anyway. When it was time for lunch, the officers stampeded out of their rooms and paraded to the cafeteria.

Despite the officers' grumbling stomachs, a few people were still in Roy's office. Havoc was there chatting to Riza while Roy finished signing one last paper. As bubbly laughter floated towards him, Roy couldn't help but feel a tinge of an alien emotion - anger? Sadness? No, it was jealously. Roy Mustang was **jealous.**

He sighed and swept aside the useless papers, rising to his feet. He quickly glanced at Riza and Jean who were about to follow him out of the room. Roy hurried away and didn't look back at the happy couple.

It was at lunch that Roy witnessed something he would never forget. Riza was minding her own business and picking at the nasty food in front of her when Jean came along and planted a big one on Riza right there in front of Roy. Roy's jaw dropped open as he stared in shock. Dating was bad enough but **kissing? **In front of ROY? In a flash Roy was out of that cafeteria and hurrying down the halls. He had to get out. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sure, Roy could pretend not to care but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't get the image out of his mind. Jean's body so close to _his _Riza… Jean's arm wrapped around _his _Riza's shoulders… _his _Riza's shocked expression… Wait, shocked expression? Why did she have that surprised look on her face when Jean kissed her? Why didn't she kiss him back?

Roy shook his head to get rid of the bubbling thoughts and burst through the doors of HQ. As he walked at a brisk pace to his car he heard a voice calling his name from behind him. "Sir?" Riza's usual strong, commanding voice was now weak and unsure.

Roy ignored her, got into his car, started the engine, and sped away.

-

Roy collapsed onto his bed and sighed. This wasn't like Riza, not like her at all. Why was she dating _Havoc?_ Him of all people!

Did she really love Jean? If she did, it certainly didn't seem like it. She didn't show much affection towards him. Actually, Riza had never shown Jean any feelings at _all._ What made her change like this?

Roy sighed and picked up a random book to help get rid of these swarming thoughts.

_**Two hours later **_**[Roy's POV]**

I have to call Riza. I _must_ call her. I need to hear her sweet, angelic voice. Wait, what am I talking about? And what would I even say to her, anyway? I can't call for no reason. That would be weird. Especially after I ran out of the office today. Hmm… I could always say that I called to apologise… but what will she say to me?

Well, I won't know until I try.

I pick up the phone and dial Riza's number. After the first ring I hang up. My hands are shaking too much. Why am I acting like this?! I know her so well and I shouldn't be afraid just to make a simple phone call.

I take a deep breath and dial the number again. It rings once… twice… three times… "Hello, this is Riza Hawkeye." I take a deep breath and start to say something- "I am not available right now so leave me a message and I'll call back as soon as I can. BEEP."

I hang up. Her answering machine. Oh my God.

**[Riza's POV]**

'_Roy… what is he doing right now and why did he run out of the office like that today? Is it because Jean kissed me in front of him? I was shocked too, though. Why was the kiss so upsetting to him? It's only logical; after all I _am_ dating Jean.'_

Right now I'm in the bathtub. After a stressful day, a nice bubble bath is nice to help me unwind. I sigh and pop a bubble with my finger.

"Bark bark!"

I turn to the door where I see my puppy. I always leave the bathroom door slightly ajar in case there's an emergency. Black Hayate is barking as he approaches the bathtub where I lie.

He wags his tail at me and then turns around and runs back to the doorway. With one final bark and another wag of his tail, he's out of the bathroom. What was that about?

I slowly get out of the bathtub and wrap a towel around myself. I walk into the living room to see Black Hayate. He yips in the direction of the coffee table where the telephone sits, a red light blinking continuously. I press a button to check my messages.

All I hear is a sigh and then the dial tone. Someone called and hung up. Typical. Still, it was smart of my puppy to call me out to the phone. After all, you never know when some one might call you for immediate assistance. A soldier must always be prepared for anything.

_**Two days later…**_

Jean was stunned. He didn't know what to do. His ex-girlfriend Michelle (who was 'stolen' from Jean by Roy) had called five minutes ago. She said she was sorry for going with Roy and she wanted to be with Jean. Michelle had also said something else. She was pregnant. With Jean's child.

-

Riza was drying her hair when her phone rang. She walked over to it and picked up. "Hello, this is Riza."

"Um… Riza? Hi. This is Jean."

"Oh. Good evening, Jean."

"Uh, yes good evening to you too. Erm… I hope I'm not disturbing you, but… I… have to tell you something."

Riza blinked. Something was different about Jean's voice… something was wrong… "Yes go on."

"Well, um… I don't really want to do this on the phone, but well, urm… my ex-girlfriend Michelle called me today." He swallowed. "A while ago she was stolen away from me by Mustang…" Jean spat out the word 'stolen' like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. "And she… saidshewassorrytohaveleftmeandshewantsmeback. So yeah." He said that last part super fast. "Oh yeah, she also said she was pregnant. With my child."

Riza blinked.

Jean gulped. "Riza? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes, I'm right here."

"Okay, so…"

"Um, well. She's pregnant so…I guess you have to go back to her."

"R-really? I mean you understand?"

Riza laughed at this. "Of course I do. I'm a woman. If I were her, I wouldn't dare try to raise a child alone. You must go back to her."

"… Thank you, Riza. Thank you for understanding. I love you."

Riza smiled gently and put the phone down. Then she dialed a number and waited for _him_ to answer.

"Hello?"

Riza's smile immediately turned into a frown. His voice sounded so sad.

"Sir?"

His eyes widened. "Y-yes, Riza. What is it?"

"Well Sir-"

"It's Roy outside of the office, Riza." Roy said out of habit.

"Well _Roy, _I thought you might possibly be interested to know that Jean and I have, well, decided to stop seeing each other."

There was a pause on the other line, during which Roy was pumping his fist into the air, doing a little happy dance, and mouthing the word "YESSSSS!"

"Sir? Are you there?"

"Riza, I love you!"

Roy's hand instantly covered his mouth. _What have I done? _He dropped the phone, then scrambled to pick it up. When he put the received to his ear, he was met by the dial tone.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on his door.

* * *

So there it is, folks. A cliffy!

By the way, please visit my profile page and take the poll. It's on whether I should continue this fic or not, and if so, how I should continue it.

Reviews are wonderfully wonderful. Please review! (Or flame, whichever is preferable).

Thank you for reading!


End file.
